


Hatchright

by Cerberusia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Trolls all come out of the same stuff, but Gamzee realises he's made for a different path.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> Don't mind me just slipping in late here.../whistles
> 
> ETA: ...And now I realise that in my hurry to get this into the collection after the deadline, I completely forgot to actually gift my work to its intended recipient. WHOOPS. Sorry, Sout!

Trolls all come out of the same stuff. Gamzee watched the schoolfeeds same as everybody else, and this past day he's been remembering what was in them. His memory's got a fuckload better all of a sudden.

The drones get all the buckets and they pour them into one big bucket, so there's all these colours in it all swirling around; though now he thinks about it, the stuff on the feed was probably just paint or some shit. And then the mother grub gets fertilised with it - they didn't show that bit, just had a picture of the mother grub some troll had drawn - and some time later she gives birth to hundreds of thousands of eggs.

In the video, they said that genetic material was just proteins. Just proteins carrying information about you: your blood, your height, the shape of your nose. That's why there can be a wriggler who looks just like you come popping out of one of those eggs.

But Gamzee knows they must carry more. He thought it was funny when he saw a picture of the Grand Highblood and they had the same horns - must be something of him in Gamzee.

Now he knows there's a _lot_ of the Grand Highblood in him.

He's got his knowing on now, see. He knows all this shit he never knew before. It's not just his blood, his horns, his long pointy nose - oh yes, once you know what to look for, it's obvious - it's _potential_.

It's an instinct: go for the fear. People tell you all kinds of shit when they think you're not paying attention. Now they tell him it without even realising: the way their eyes slide away, the way their lips go tight and pale, the way their pan goes hot-cold and tingly. Everybody has a secret, everybody's frightened of being exposed.

Gamzee's got no fear in him at all. He's got his knowing on for what he came from - the secret he didn't even know he had. He's got a clear head, two clubs and a hatchright to claim.


End file.
